019
4:43:40 PM Iskandar: So! You guys were en route to Mr. Rosengarten's house, right? His wife said he was at work. You guys should probably figure out your gameplan. 4:46:32 PM Josie: Well... we can't just abduct him. 4:46:58 PM Rafe: ...that's debatable. 4:47:00 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. 4:48:58 PM Josie: ... keep in mind empowered people tend to have mental defenses. 4:49:03 PM Rafe: The real question is what we're going to do with him. Take him into custody? Turn him over to the Council? Let them put him in that.... "asylum"? 4:49:54 PM Rafe: You'd be surprised what you can get a man to do when a pretty lady asks him to. 4:50:43 PM Josie: Not *very* surprised. 4:50:50 PM Josie: But he does have a wife. 4:52:04 PM Iskandar: It's about two in the afternoon. It's snowing! 4:52:09 PM Rafe: Depending on your request, that often matters less than you think. 4:53:31 PM Josie: It would matter to me. 4:55:42 PM Rafe: ...fair enough. 4:55:52 PM Josie: We could wait until he's done with work. 4:56:03 PM Rafe: And then? 4:56:22 PM Josie: Talk to him. 4:59:38 PM Rafe: At some point we're going to need to figure out what's going on at that holding area and whether the traitor is there. 4:59:53 PM Rafe: It makes me nervous, and I'm not sure I like taking people there. 5:00:14 PM Josie: I don't know where else *to* take them, is the problem. 5:00:28 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 5:00:49 PM Josie: We should ask Theo. 5:02:35 PM Iskandar: Before long you find yourself in front of a nice suburban house. 5:02:36 PM Rafe: He didn't exactly volunteer more information. I'm not sure he'd know much about it. 5:03:40 PM Josie: He'd know a safe place. 5:04:08 PM Rafe: Maybe. 5:04:26 PM Rafe: Rafe steps out and opens the doors to the car for the ladies. 5:05:07 PM Josie: Josie steps out. 5:05:11 PM Josie: You don't trust him, then? 5:05:46 PM Rafe: I didn't say that. I don't really know him, but I'm just worried about his connection to the Council and whether it could be exploited by this traitor. 5:07:29 PM Josie: Honestly, I think we're just going to have to wait until he or she slips up. 5:07:45 PM Josie: Always assuming someone didn't plant the idea in Cassandra's head. 5:08:44 PM Iskandar: It's a blustery winter's night! 5:10:32 PM Josie: Ugh, I hate the weather here. 5:10:37 PM Josie: Josie clutches her coat closer. 5:10:48 PM Rafe: It's not so bad. 5:11:29 PM Rafe: Of course it helps when you have wind-proof hair. 5:11:32 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 5:11:40 PM Ella: Ella is mostly scarf. 5:11:53 PM Rafe: Rafe heads up to the door. 5:12:32 PM Iskandar: You can hear a radio playing inside the house, and the fireplace is going, judging by the chimney smoke. 5:12:54 PM Rafe: Rafe knocks on the door. 5:14:17 PM Iskandar: A man answers! he's smoking a pipe, and looks to be in his early forties, a pale, slightly portly but otherwise pleasant looking fellow. "Evening. Can I help you?" 5:14:39 PM Rafe: Mr. Rosengarten? 5:14:51 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him hopefully. 5:15:14 PM Iskandar: Man: That's me. What can I do for you? 5:16:48 PM Rafe: We were hoping we could talk to you. 5:17:24 PM Josie: Please. 5:17:51 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Oh, right, the Mrs. mentioned that a doctor called. 5:18:48 PM Rafe: Yes. This is Dr. Black. 5:18:53 PM Rafe: Rafe gestures towards Josie. 5:20:18 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: What kind of doctor did you say you were? I don't recall having a physical recently with such a pretty doctor. 5:20:46 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 5:21:12 PM Josie: Well, I'm not *really* that kind of doctor. My doctorate is in history, technically. 5:21:36 PM Iskandar: He raises an eyebrow. "Well, now I'm really confused." 5:21:51 PM Josie: Could we possibly go somewhere indoors? I'm about to turn into an ice cube. 5:22:45 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Well, come on in, then. My wife just put on a put of coffee. 5:22:57 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Thank you very much." 5:25:05 PM Iskandar: He lets you into his house. 5:26:45 PM Josie: Josie is quite relieved. 5:26:57 PM Josie: Thanks. I suppose I should get a longer coat. 5:27:48 PM Iskandar: HIs wife comes along! You assume it's his wife, as it's a pleasnt looking blonde woman of an age with Mr. Rosengarten. She offers to take your coats. 5:28:26 PM Rafe: Mrs. Rosengarten, I assume? Thank you for graciously allowing us into your lovely home. 5:29:08 PM Iskandar: Mrs. Rosengarten: Oh, of course. I was so worried that a doctor was calling me. Can I get you all some coffee? Soemthing to warm you up? 5:29:24 PM Josie: Bother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. 5:29:29 PM Rafe: That would be wonderful. Thank you. 5:30:12 PM Iskandar: She smiles and takes your coats away! 5:31:12 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: I can't imagine why a historian would need to speak with me. 5:32:19 PM Josie: I think I'll let Rafe explain. 5:33:56 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten looks at Rafe expectantly. 5:39:45 PM Rafe: Have you noticed anything... odd lately? 5:40:21 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten looks thoughtful. 5:40:51 PM Josie: Things happening without good explanations? 5:41:55 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Beyond that whole hullaballoo with the swamp gas making that planet appear in the sky a few weeks back, nothing I can recall. 5:42:50 PM Rafe: We have reason to believe that you're... special. But you could also be in danger because of it. 5:44:52 PM Josie: Josie nods. 5:45:13 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: .. special how? Am I related to someone famous? 5:47:00 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 5:47:06 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. "I couldn't tell you. And I'm afraid we won't know specifics about *how* you're special until you manifest, but... you're like us." 5:47:28 PM Rafe: Each of the three of us has a special ability. You'll have one as well. 5:48:05 PM Josie: Josie nods. 5:48:10 PM Josie: It sounds odd, but it's not a bad thing. 5:49:43 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: .... what do you mean, special ability. I'm pretty good at whistling, but I don't think that's what you mean. 5:50:30 PM Rafe: No. Unless your whistle can shatter glass. 5:51:02 PM Rafe: ....well, one of us could give you a demonstration, but it's a little unsettling at first. 5:52:18 PM Iskandar: His wife brings in a tray with four mugs a pot of coffee, with cream and sugar. 5:53:13 PM Josie: Josie beams at her. 5:53:20 PM Josie: Thank you *so* much, Mrs. Rosengarten. 5:54:00 PM Rafe: Yes, thank you. 5:54:15 PM Iskandar: She pours! "How do you all take your coffee?" 5:54:24 PM | Edited 5:54:27 PM Rafe: Cream and sugar, please. 5:54:45 PM Josie: Just cream. 5:54:53 PM Ella: Lots of cream, please. 5:56:40 PM Josie: Rafe, do you think someone should demonstrate? 5:57:07 PM Rafe: Rafe glances at Mrs. Rosengarten. 5:57:12 PM Iskandar: Mrs Rosengarten pours coffee to everyone's specifications. 5:57:41 PM Ella: Thanks. ^_^ 5:58:58 PM Josie: ... likely not me. 5:59:07 PM Rafe: No, probably not. 5:59:27 PM Ella: I may as well. 5:59:53 PM Iskandar: She leaves the room! 6:01:47 PM Josie: Now, the important thing is, don't panic. 6:02:27 PM Iskandar: The coffee is very good, btw! 6:02:43 PM | Removed 6:03:00 PM Ella: This message has been removed. 6:03:09 PM Ella: Ella drifts slowly down from the ceiling with a tiny, shadowy umbrella. It lands on Ella's head, curtsies, and sits down. 6:04:16 PM Ella: I can manipulate shadows. It's mostly only good for parlor tricks, though. 6:04:49 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten blinks! "Jeepers!" 6:04:55 PM Josie: I think it's wonderful. 6:06:40 PM Ella: Ella 's cheeks flush white. Maybe that's its analogue for blushing? 6:07:25 PM Iskandar: He sips at his coffee, watching the shadowfigure warily. 6:08:21 PM Rafe: Well, the point to all this is that someone had your name on a list. Some of the people on this list had trouble. 6:08:52 PM Josie: We're trying to rescue the rest of them. 6:09:18 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: ... "Someone"? 6:10:25 PM Josie: We're trying to work out who. 6:10:55 PM | Edited 6:10:58 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 6:12:52 PM Josie: And what they want. 6:13:29 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: I... certainly can't do anything like *that*. 6:13:45 PM Rafe: Yet. 6:14:12 PM Josie: We're not sure what you can do yet. 6:14:13 PM Iskandar: He finishes off his coffee in one nervous gulp. 6:14:15 PM Rafe: It takes many forms. Telepathy, wind control... 6:14:29 PM Josie: Control over ice. 6:15:17 PM | Edited 6:15:23 PM Ella: Metalbending, Shadowcasting, Being a thrice-blasted dragon... 6:15:45 PM | Edited 6:16:30 PM Ella: Ella and the shadowy figure count on their fingers at the same time as she says this. 6:16:42 PM Rafe: Shape changing as well. That's mine. 6:17:54 PM Josie: I can talk in people's heads. 6:18:06 PM Iskandar: He pours more coffee. 6:18:16 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Anyone else need a refill? 6:19:07 PM Josie: Yes, please. 6:19:29 PM Rafe: No, thank you. 6:19:32 PM Josie: Theo's gotten me in the habit of drinking it in the evening. It's a wonder I ever sleep anymore. 6:19:39 PM Ella: I'm good, thanks. 6:20:37 PM Ella: Ella now has a tiny, shadowy cat. 6:21:05 PM Iskandar: He pours Josie some more. 6:21:29 PM Iskandar: Mrs Rosengarten shows up to take empty mugs away! 6:21:46 PM Josie: Josie sips. 6:22:26 PM Iskandar: Everyone roll a d10! Because sometimes we still need a die or two to be rolled. 6:22:56 PM | Removed 6:23:06 PM Rafe: This message has been removed. 6:27:11 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten sits back in his seat, with a face that looks like he ate too much roast beef is trying to will himself to keep it down. 6:29:35 PM Josie: ... it's all right. 6:29:49 PM Josie: Josie takes his hand, if he lets her. 6:30:24 PM Iskandar: He does! 6:31:42 PM Josie: Josie pats it. 6:32:01 PM Josie: Don't worry, I was pretty upset too. 6:32:31 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "Mine's been good to me." 6:33:13 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: I'm just an advertising schmuck from Boston. 6:35:01 PM Josie: I'm just a history teacher. 6:35:21 PM Josie: Rafe's just an actor. 6:35:48 PM Josie: We're all still what we are, and so are you. 6:36:13 PM Josie: Josie squeezes his hand consolingly, and lets him go, picking up her mug again. 6:49:05 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Wouldn't I have noticed if I can do something like that? 6:49:29 PM Rafe: One day you just wake up with it. 6:49:42 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Is that what happened to you? 6:50:36 PM Ella: Old missus Cooper thought I was possessed or something. 6:50:41 PM Rafe: I didn't know I had it until I needed it. 6:51:36 PM Ella: I didn't exactly have control over the things at first. My shadow would just move randomly, even when I didn't. 6:53:44 PM Josie: I don't remember not having it, but that's not the norm. 6:58:21 PM Rafe: Lately though, people wake up controlling tornadoes and messing a lot of stuff up. 7:04:02 PM Iskandar: He rubs his eyes. 7:07:41 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: so... what do I do? 7:10:28 PM Ella: Other than be aware that you might wake up with the ability to speak with animals? 7:11:02 PM Rafe: We'd like you to come with us so we can protect you from whoever's trying to collect the people on this list. 7:11:40 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:11:48 PM Josie: And perhaps your wife as well. 7:12:04 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: Go with you where? 7:14:12 PM Rafe: For right now, just somewhere else. We're still trying to decide where. 7:15:18 PM Josie: Somewhere nice. 7:20:11 PM Rafe: Rafe yawns. 7:21:06 PM Rafe: Would you be willing? 7:23:24 PM Ella: Ella looks a bit sleepy. She shakes her head a bit and keeps herself occupied by projecting a silly puppet-show-type thing on one of the walls. 7:23:59 PM | Edited 7:24:20 PM Rafe: Rafe frowns towards Ella and stands. 7:24:19 PM | Removed 7:24:38 PM Ella: This message has been removed. 7:24:49 PM Ella: Ella floats down and sits on Ella's shoulder to watch. 7:24:50 PM Rafe: Mr. Rosengarten, has your wife been acting oddly lately? 7:26:51 PM | Edited 7:26:58 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: My wife? Hmm? 7:27:06 PM Iskandar: He seems pretty drowsy too, all of a sudden. 7:29:47 PM Josie: Oh hell. 7:29:51 PM Josie: We've been drugged. 7:30:12 PM Iskandar: Rosengarten: What? Zzzzzzzz. 7:30:58 PM Ella: I was thinking some sort of supernatural shenanigans, but that seems likely, too. 7:31:45 PM Rafe: We need to get out of here. With him. 7:31:52 PM Rafe: Before we all pass out. 7:32:01 PM Ella: Agreed. 7:32:16 PM Iskandar: Everyone roll another 1d10. 7:34:28 PM Iskandar: So what are you doing? Since you're so dangblasted dtermined not to let me capture you. 7:35:37 PM Ella: I'll get his feet. Who's going to grab the rest of him? 7:36:03 PM Rafe: I'll get him. Watch for the wife. 7:36:15 PM Ella: Okay then. 7:36:46 PM Rafe: Rafe picks him up in a fireman's carry. 7:37:32 PM Josie: Josie stands up, swaying a bit. 7:37:40 PM Josie: *Two* cups. so stupid. 7:38:02 PM Iskandar: You guys are all feeling it. 7:38:28 PM Rafe: Miss Burke, could you help the good doctor? We need to make this quick. 7:38:44 PM Rafe: Rafe stumbles just a little on the way to the door. 7:38:56 PM Ella: Ella also stands up. She is surrounded by tiny shadowy critters, which she is projecting in an attempt to keep herself awake. She attempts to help Josie stand. 7:39:58 PM Ella: Grab my hand, it's next to the one with the teeth. 7:41:11 PM Josie: Josie takes her hand. 7:41:20 PM Josie: Let's go. 7:41:39 PM Ella: Oh, drat. She took our coats. 7:42:01 PM Ella: I really liked that scarf. 7:42:01 PM Rafe: The cold'll brace us. 7:42:51 PM Iskandar: Mrs. Rosengarten appears in the kitchen doorway! "Are you sure you won't stay? I made cookies." She has a gun. 7:43:01 PM Ella: Oh drat. 7:45:50 PM Rafe: Rafe stops. "Why?" 7:46:35 PM Iskandar: She is about to answer when she buckles a bit, dropping the gun to clutch at her temples, closing her eyes tight. "Aaaaaaa" 7:46:46 PM Josie: Run!! 7:46:56 PM Ella: Ella scampers off! 7:47:04 PM Josie: Josie backs toward the car. 7:47:07 PM Rafe: Rafe turns and runs for the door behind the girls. 7:47:44 PM Josie: Josie runs too, if and when she can. 7:50:04 PM Iskandar: You guys head to the car! With a snoring ad-man. 7:50:30 PM Josie: Josie starts the car! with kind of a weird looking key she didn't use the last time. 7:50:46 PM Ella: Dear void, I think that woman may be a bit crazy. 7:50:48 PM Rafe: Rafe tosses him in the backseat and crawls in after him. 7:51:28 PM Josie: She's not... on our side. 7:51:42 PM Rafe: Turn a corner or three and pull over. Don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel. 7:52:07 PM Josie: Yes. 7:53:52 PM Iskandar: So, where to? roll a d10, Josie. 7:54:07 PM Josie: ((2 oh dear.)) 7:54:12 PM Josie: Josie shoots for the hospital. 7:54:29 PM Iskandar: Who's in the passenger seat? 7:55:02 PM Rafe: ((Ella'd have to be. Me and dude are in the back.)) 7:55:23 PM Iskandar: Well, Ella is gonna have to grab the wheel as Josie passes out. 7:55:31 PM Ella: Ella does so! 7:55:35 PM Ella: AAAAAAAAA 7:56:08 PM | Removed 7:56:21 PM Ella: This message has been removed. 7:56:12 PM | Edited 7:56:23 PM Iskandar: You manage to get the car stopped in a snowdrift off the road! It's snowing, so there's not a lot of cars. 7:56:26 PM Rafe: Rafe reaches up and over and tries to pull Josie back and over away from the pedals. 7:57:06 PM Rafe: ...that was *yawn* interesting. 7:57:18 PM Josie: Josie isn't that heavy, but it's probably pretty awkward! 7:57:56 PM Ella: Ella smacks herself in the head once, to keep herself from sleeping just yet, then scrambles over to try and awkwardly drive us to the hospital. 8:00:08 PM Ella: Welp, this day's been pretty weird. 8:00:13 PM Iskandar: you get yourselves awkwardly to a hospital. 8:00:56 PM Rafe: Rafe gets out and flags down a nurse or orderly or EMT or something. 8:01:28 PM Iskandar: You find a nurse. 8:02:51 PM Rafe: Rafe stumbles up to her. "Miss, my associates and I have been drugged. Two are unconscious." 8:03:20 PM Iskandar: She goes to get some stretchers and orderlies! 8:05:02 PM Ella: I'll be fine, I just need a blanketpleasethankyou... 8:05:24 PM | Edited 8:11:05 PM Ella: Ella slumps over a bit, then straightens again suddenly. "GAH!" 8:08:08 PM Iskandar: You guys get admitted! 8:10:22 PM Iskandar: And hooked up to some IVs to help flush your systems out. 8:13:56 PM Ella: Ella assumes she is at least reasonably safe now, and may have finally succumbed to the velvety embrace of sleep. Unless the orderlies tell her it's a bad idea.